Impressions
by Emworm
Summary: For the recently betrothed Snow and Prince David, impressions of the heart mean everything.
1. Chapter 1

Impressions

"I didn't think I'd see you tonight." Prince David remarked, rather surprised at the particular presence of his betrothed. They hadn't exactly gotten off to the best start what with him unfortunately, saying rather loudly that he didn't care how "fair" she was, he would marry for love or not at all.

"Queen Ruth has been gracious enough to show me her hospitality; I could never refuse a ball in my honour. Even, if her son refuses me." Princess Snow White replied extending her gloved hand as he led her to the centre of the ballroom. Her hair was up in an intricate bun, while her beautiful body was covered by a violet silk, neck adorned with a diamond necklace.

"I never said I refused you." He affirms, offering his most apologetic and sincere look as they bow, rise and then begin to waltz cautiously.

"Oh?" Her brow quirks curiously, cheeks blushing. "Then what do you refuse Charming?"

"This. Yes, we are royalty, but, why must they assume that we can't make our own choice?"

She nods; "I had exactly the same discussion with my parents."

He chuckles: Silver tunic rippling with his toned chest which she all of a sudden, cannot tear her eyes away from, at least until he speaks again and hazel eyes meet cerulean as he gently spins her around and then catches her again.

"Really?"

"Yes, I have no qualms about meeting someone like you and forming a friendship, but, anything else? We should be the ones to decide. Our hearts should speak."

"And what is your heart saying now?" He says, finding himself caught at her honesty and gorgeous spirit.

"Well, that, sweet prince would be telling." She whispers lips almost a hairs-breath away from his ear.

"I see." And then, abruptly the music stops and he feels her hands snatch back and watches as she bows politely and then scurries away to her chambers.

He notices his mother, in a bright royal emerald clapping and making an excuse for the princesses' notable absence but, giving him a warm glance, as if to plea silently: "_Go after her."_

"What am I doing?" She says furiously taking off her jewels carefully, placing them on the vanity table and attacking her laces with precision and suddenly, cursing the decision to travel unaccompanied and maid-less.

"Flirting with him like that?"

"I don't even believe in love at first sight!" She procrastinates not even realising the door to her chambers is wide open and he's heard everything. Struggling with the last knot she is grateful to hear the door click shut and what she assumes is a ladies hands helping her.

She is wrong. Wonderfully wrong, skin burning through the loosening fabric at the familiar touch she freezes in shock.

"Charming." "Y-you shouldn't- I'm undressing it's not-"

"I'm sorry." She blurts out sincerely, "What I said… just now and before."

"Don't apologise."

"Wh-"

"I may have been doing the same thing."

"You feel it?"

"I feel it. Princess."

"I wish I could turn around." She breathes as the knot comes free.

"Me too."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asks already praying she'll say anything but, no.

"Yes- you'll see me." She says sweetly.

"Goodnight Snow."

"Goodnight, _Charming_."

It was only when she was absolutely assured he was gone, that she said: "OH GODS. What a lovely man."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mother? Have you seen Princess Snow this morning?" David asked, keen to see her and talk about what almost happened between them.

"Yes, she's in the garden- would you like some-?" She had not even finished her sentence before he had a gorgeous grin on his face and was halfway down the corridor and out towards his destination.

To her.

Skimming her hands across the petals, Snow bends down to inhale the scent of fresh roses, when she hears: "Be careful, they are as beautiful as their thorns are sharp."

Stopping, she slowly rises and turns to him: "My mother cut herself on such a rose after making a wish.

He is intrigued, "And what was the result?"

"Me." Snow says a little distantly, still unable to quite fathom it after hearing it so many times.

"Well, then, I am grateful for that thorn." He breathes almost in relief as she slowly approaches him, a soft hand on his heart a moment later.

"About… last night." Snow says tentatively, as she holds his gaze and takes in the sight of him in a cream loose shirt and leather trousers. _Laid back Charming_. She thinks.

"Yes, last night." Capturing the hand that rested on his chest, as his heart beat furiously, he entwined their fingers as a small gasp escapes her at the warmth of them.

"We should discuss- what's happening between us."

"And what is happening Snow?"

She laughs at his heated faux naivety. "Something.."

"I _feel_ with you. I felt a kindred spirit at our predicament, but, yet, I can't deny, I am curious about what our future would be like."

"So you won't be leaving me at the altar then?"

"No."

"Walk with me." David says, as she extends her arm and they stroll along the path. "I want more time, to get to know you Snow, but, I fear I'm falling for you and I don't know how to-"

"How to stop."

"Then, don't." And with that said, she turned her body and slowly inched her lips to his cheek and then his other one letting it linger softly before finally linking their lips. They both feel warm inside, the rush of emotions proving intoxicating. He cradles her back reciprocating, taking in her mirth feeling her hair in his hands moans and wordless promises escaping them both. The outline of her spine tingles as he traces it earning soft pecks from his betrothed until, finally, air and modesty forces them apart.

They both inhale heavily deprived and yet, completely whole; unable to do anything but, grin like two idiots.

"First kiss."

"That was our first kiss Charming and it felt like it would be our last. Like all the love in the world was ours and ours alone."

Putting their for-heads together and rubbing his nose against hers he says boldly: "Play your cards right Snow and I'll kiss you like that every day of our lives."

"Mmm. I look forward to it."

From the window Ruth smiled and a short while later composed a letter to her friend.

Dearest Eva,

_It appears we were right in the match. It has been scarcely a day and they have already kissed! In fact, it was so intense, I believe we were a step away from grandchildren. But, don't fret, I'll watch them like a hawk! _

_See you in a few weeks and my love to Leopold._

_Ruth._

When she had finished she sealed the letter and tucked it over tying it to her doves' leg and releasing out of the open window.

"You know the way."

Hours later, Snow is lying whimsically on her bed, when she hears a knock assuming it's Ruth again come to bid her goodnight so she sits herself up against the pillow and calls for them to enter.

"_Charming." _She smiles, when her prince does indeed enter. "I know, I know! We should be following protocol but, there is nothing in there about not kissing one's love goodnight."

"Mmm." She remarks as she wraps both arms around his neck and grins brilliantly. "So, I'm your love now?"

"Oh, yes."

"Well, then you better do what it says and kiss me."

He does, over and over.

_Over in King Leopold's and Queen Eva's kingdom_

"Leopold! Darling, I have the most wonderful news." Eva virtually ran to her husband letter tight in hand.

"Ho," The king chuckled as she read the letter out loud.

"I believe, my dearest, our daughter's heart has spoken for her. Just as she said it would."

She kissed him lightly and said: "Thirty years ago that was us."

"The greatest time of my life."

**Hi Guest! Yes, it's in the same AU as the previous story. No curse! And NO EQ Regina because Eva is alive and well. Thanks for the love. X**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Stop worrying." Snow soothed, six weeks later, when her parents carriage finally came into view. She was standing next to a very nervous David who, despite; wearing his most charming smile, was as nervous as can be.

"I'm fine." He lied.

"You're a terrible liar." Snow whispered squeezing his hand in support. Ruth had unfortunately, been called away to tend to her sister so, the expectation was that Prince David and Snow White would take care of the kingdom and finalise what they hoped, would be the final arrangements for their wedding that they wished to be held as soon as possible.

"I love you." He said, as the carriage drew to a stop and the King and Queen climbed out as the door was held for them by a footman.

"_I know_." Giving him a look that said all of that and more she pecked his cheek and then ran to embrace her parents.

"Mother! Father!"

"Oh Snow! We missed you!" Eva gave her a tight hug as Leopold kissed her.

"I missed you. But, we couldn't leave not with Ruth away."

Breaking the hug her parents beam at her use of the word "we" and they all turn as one to see a slightly more confident Prince David walking over to them.

"Mother, Father I'd like you to meet my fiancé Prince Charming."

"Hello, Your Majesties, it is an honour to finally meet you. ' He said honestly shaking Leopold's hand and smiling at Eva.

Snow quickly re-joined her soon-to- be husband's side as they went ahead on a tour of the castle.

"Charming? Eva I thought you said his name was David?"

"It is dear."

"So, you love my daughter?" Leopold pulled David aside quietly when his girls were busy laughing and catching up.

"More than life, these past few weeks- Your Majesty, I can't imagine my world without her in it."

"I remember having a similar conversation before I wed Eva, I am not a violent man, Prince David and I know you adore her as she does you, but, if you hurt my daughter- you will be picking what's left of your teeth up off of the floor. Do we understand each other?" The king said seriously but, lowly enough for only them to hear.

"Perfectly.-"David stammered, shocked at the king's sudden change in demeanour and then again as he smiled at him and patted him on the back.

"Welcome to the family." This, the relieved prince took as a blessing and spent the rest of the day avoiding his slightly worried and irked love all with the best of intentions.

"Charming!" Snow shrieked annoyed at having to bid her parents goodnight alone because he wouldn't come out of his chambers.

"You're here!" He said caught, as if he wasn't expecting her presence, like she held his heart in her delicate hands. "You came."

Shutting the door and turning to him she marched until she reached him. "OF COURSE! My betrothed avoids me for several hours and all my parents do is smile at me. He ignores me when I call and says he cannot steal a moment with me in the alcove "because you have important business to attend to."

"I did."

"And what was so important?" She said before the candlelight catches her view and she breaks free of her haze to see he has littered the room in candles and formed a path of rose petals right from under her feet.

"D-David?"

"Proposing."

Before she knows what's hit her he's pulled out a glittering peridot ring and is on bended knee.

"We're already promised to each other." She chuckles, tears trickling down.

"I said I would marry for love and I propose in that way too."

He loops it on her finger and looks at her expectantly.

"What do you think?"

Laughing heartily David feels her arms drape over him and the weight of her kiss.

"Mmm. David I'm sorry." Snow says feeling herself being lifted up as he continues to kiss her boldly making her way down Snow's neck and back up.

"It's okay."

They break, breathing hard but, that only lasts for a minute as she looks at him with lust filled eyes.

"Do not put me down." She commands sweetly.

"You want to sleep here tonight?"

"Yes, I love you and besides, we're just sleeping and kissing and maybe losing some clothes but, other than that I can control myself."

"Not sure if I can." He breathes pulling the sheets back and then lowering her into them.

"Never said that was a problem." She kisses and tugs at his lips, low and behold they fall asleep in each- other's arms the lull of heartbeats easing them into dreams.

A month later, they marry in front of all who love them and only when all the guests are gone and Ruth has made herself scarce retiring, do they finally giddily, make it to their honeymoon suite.

"Mmmmmmmm. David, the dress, please don't tear my dress."

"Are you kidding me?" He murmurs lovingly in her ear as he unlaces her slowly and he lifts the beautiful contraption over her head so that all that's keeping him from her skin is a sheer slip.

"No, it took ten fairies and Blue to cast this." She punctuates as he lets it fall to the thankfully clean floor.

"And your slip?"

"Oh I asked for that as well." She says running her hands across his chest and unbuttoning his suit slowly.

When their skin is free he lowers her down into the mattress peppering kisses down the length of her as she moans forcing her lips to his in a crushing kiss. He feels her breasts and nearly drives her over the edge when he kisses them but, she decides he can feel her too.

Bravely, she touches him stroking up and down his member even at one point kissing it.

"Snow!" He struggles to contain himself as he draws her up to kiss him again.

"I want you."

"I need you, Charming please."

"Snow it will hurt, but, I swear I'll kiss it away." He promises.

"I trust you."

Then she feels it, the pain as he enters her, he freezes allowing her to adjust to him.

"Are you alright?" He says concerned.

"Yes." She tells a half- truth and then feels overcome as he kisses her tears away.

"I am going to be absolutely fine."

A glint forms in her eye as she kisses him and lets him continue loving her long into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Was I dreaming or did we really do all of that last night?" Snow asked breathing heavily against her new husband's chest as her heart slowed beat for beat to match his. Stroking her hair gently, he brings her grinning face up to his, kissing her soundly before saying:

"No…" He playfully elongates the word, "We definitely did that."

"I didn't know it could feel so good! Being with you completely."

Twisting she pushes him flat on his back a position she'd learned he rather loves especially, when his wife leaves a trail of burning kisses from his chest to underneath the mystery of the soft sheets.

"I had a pretty fair idea." He smirks smugly, "I had dreams."

The remark causes her to light up and virtually scurry back to him stroking his chin. "You had dreams about me?"

"Mhmm."

"And what exactly were we doing?" Her eyes are bright with pleasure at the revelation and it seems to give his heart a dark sense of pride. "Just kissing and you told me you loved me but, you were straddling me exactly like this."

Dropping a kiss to his heart. "I do love you."

He smiles, "I love you Snow." Reluctantly she has to get up to use the water-closet which gives him time to freshen himself up.

When she returns he is flabbergasted to see her fully dressed with a look of mischief in her eyes. They say follow me, catch me, love me all in a glance.

"You little sneak."

Before he can do anything she is gone, a shadow down the corridors of his own castle. "Find me." Twenty minutes and several rooms later he says: "The garden, really?"Backed up against the stone wall, he finds his Snow looking dreadfully pleased with herself.

"No-one's around. All the servants are in the kitchen having their breakfast's'."

"Ah."

"You got dressed!" She laughs, pulling at his doublet collar.

"I seem to remember a certain someone not giving me much of a choice."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. I didn't, did I?"

"No." He says delicately, teasingly brushing his lips to hers and then pulling away much to her displeasure.

"Charming." Snow whined like a child sucking at his lower lip, having stood on her tiptoes to close the distance.

"What do you want?"

"You." She says desperately, kissing him, kissing him so hard he barely has breath.

"Where?"

"Here. Here, David."

And so, he makes love to her in the gardens, the place where they first kissed in the safety of an alcove where no-one can disturb them and where he can silence her cries with his kisses.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like- if we?"

"Have children." He finishes, pecking her lips as they lie together hours later on a soft patch of field not too far away from the castle. _"Every-day." _Taking on that velvet and tender tone that she loves so much. "Every day that I am with you I imagine her. A girl with your spirit and beauty."

"She'll have your eyes." Snow chimes in, "Your blonde hair."

"Brighter than mine and those excellent curls." He emphasises playfully as she bats her hand at his chest. "Oh, they would be a nightmare to comb through."

"But, you'd do it."

"We would do it." Snow emphasises kissing him softly, twisting her body to stroke his face with the tips of her fingers, pulling away she wears a matching grin.

"Together."

**Mini chapter coming straight out of the joy that was GG's interview. The rating is going up but, I will be making it more family orientated. And since I forgot to mention, I don't own OUAT and this disclaimer applies to all my musings.**

**X**

**P.S "You used to be my favourite human being." Can this lady be anymore lovely?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Snow?" He came in to see his wife hastily wiping away tears and walking over to greet him.

"I- uh- did not hear you enter." She tried to calm herself forcing a smile. "How was the meeting?"

"I missed you and so did mother." He said stroking her face, but, she seemed to stiffen at his embrace which seemed to horrify him.

"Hey, hey tell me what's wrong." He said desperately.

"Why are you with me? Why not send me away, have the marriage annulled." Her eyes were fast and searching and he struggled to hold her close.

"What do you mean? I love you. I would never. Why would you even?" David said completely perplexed unable to even fathom it. The idea itself making him feel physically sick.

"Some particularly odious ladies at court. They thought their Prince had been saddled with a barren whore."

David's eyes grew dark as the mist descended; he only managed to stay calm for his detached wife's sake.

"How dare they be so vile!"

"But, they are right, I may not be a whore but, I…" He silenced her with the most passionate kiss he'd ever given her until; she relaxed and responded eagerly crashing against the doorframe with him.

"You're not. We will have a family I know it. It doesn't matter what form it comes. I want you. I love you."

"I love you." Snow stated sweetly rubbing her nose against his before trailing kisses down his neck and feeling desire pool in her belly.

He was able to read her instantly but, decided to make love to her almost painfully slowly barely allowing her to do anything much more than kiss him.

"Charming." She looked at him puzzled as he slid the last of her dress down and felt the heat of his mouth as he whispered. "It's all about you." She understood but, still took a moment to stand on her tip-toes and kiss him senseless while hooking her legs around him as he scooped her up,

"No more timings no more herbs. Just you and I. Whatever will be will be."

"Okay." She barely got out, so enamoured by his love as he lowered her down pulling sheets over them to provide privacy.

"Okay?" He said with a gentle smile.

"Okay, darling husband." She crooned, suddenly regaining her spirit, pouncing on him so that minutes later he was the one being adorned.

"No- more- worried- _Prince Charming._" Snow sang tip-toeing a finger for every word down his rumbling chest before kissing the flesh above his heart.

"No- Mmm-more- worried _Snow White._" He mimicked, sucking at her lips as she smiled.

Weeks later she knocked on the door of his study and entered giddily.

Looking up from a mountain of shared decrees that they both had to sign on Ruth's behalf he got up from his chair and met her as she crossed.

"You never knock." David stated as he kissed her.

"I needed the extra time to compose myself."

"Compose yourself? Snow, those harpies…" He said sternly after breaking the kiss but, she silenced him with her fingertips.

"Shh. This is nothing to do with them." She watched his eyes soften with love. "This is you, me and… " Moving his hand to her womb with her free hand and removing her fingers she waited for his reaction before she said the last words. "Our child."

"You're?"

She nodded happily and shrieked as he lifted her gently in the air and spun her as they kissed and laughed jubilantly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I am so sorry Gentlemen, Queen Ruth, please excuse…" Snow said practically running out of the council chamber for the third time in just under an hour.

"I am sure you're all aware my daughter-in-law is expecting a baby and it can be very taxing on the body." Ruth announced lightly with serious intent at the odd pompous lord.

Most cheered as she adjourned the meeting "Oh, and Sir Wickham leer at her breasts again and this will be the last time you ever set foot in this palace. Now, if you'll excuse me I must see to her."

Snow heaved and wretched violently in the chamber pot. Shades of green bile present in the regurgitated porridge which only made her sickness worse. "I'll take it away Your Highness." Flora hurried taking it and opening a window with her free hand to let some air in before dismissing herself.

"Oh, the air feels so cool baby." Snow said breathing deeply as her hand rubbed affectionately on her growing child. Ruth entered giving the woman a light kiss on her fore-head. The Queen wearing a deep maroon with a star pendant around her neck gave a sigh.

"I know you miss him but, he'll be back soon enough."

"Ruth, I need to be with him. It's a day's journey at most to Ariel and Eric's kingdom… I need to be free of these walls if only for a few days."

"You know what he'd say if he were here?"

"Oh yes." Snow gleamed.

"Snow?" David says wonderfully surprised to see his wife standing there dark cloak hood removed after answering the door at the dead of night.

All she can do is smile as he pulls her into the fire-lit cabin barely taking a moment to bolt the door before returning to her.

"What are you doing here?" He breathes pulling her into his embrace.

"I wanted to offer my congratulations to our friends." She admits. "And you could not do that by letter?"

Quirking her brow, she grins looking into his deep cerulean orbs "Ah, but, this way I get to tell you how much I missed you and love you and- I'm a princess why do I need a reason?"

His laugh says so much. Scooping her up he kisses her warmly, it's the first time in 72 long hours. Cradling her back he moves them into a comfortable chair and drapes a blanket over them. The fire is strong, dancing nymphs and dragons can almost be seen in its flames but, David only has eyes for his wife and her same.

"I would have set off in the morning."

"Charming," Snow kisses his chin, "I wanted to surprise you not shorten your trip."

"You certainly succeeded in that." He smirks. "Now, how's our daughter?"

"She is well." Guiding his hand to her womb he can feel the flutter of life hidden beneath a swell of about two months. "But, the sickness…" Her eyes divert momentarily before returning to his orbs. "I couldn't even enjoy your mother's porridge and honey."

"That's the only thing so far you've managed to eat without-"He motioned sadly.

"Not anymore."

"Perhaps, we could take advantage of some delicacies here?"

"I did have the most delicious fried seaweed and pancakes for breakfast this morning. I almost wrote to you they were so delicious."

"Hmm. Write to me." She commands sweetly punctuating with a long kiss before stoking the side of his face.

"_Dear Snow."_

"Dear? Why so formal Charming?" She joked.

"_Darling Snow." _He whispered sensually nipping at her lips.

"And might I make a reply?"

"Of course."

"_Charming_." Snow replied wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him so very softly his lips still tingle minutes after.

"GODS Snow."

"Do you have a bed?" She asks faux-naively as he lifts her up gently while she's still wrapped around him.

"Yes. Mmm. Are you tired?"

"Extremely," Snow murmurs keeping her gaze locked on him as he guides them through to the bedchamber and onto the bed. Ridding herself of the cloak by letting it fall to the floor she giggles as he easily lifts the dress over her head and kisses her discarding it and attempting to pull the sheets back to no avail.

"I said I was tired. Not that I needed to sleep."

"Snow-"

"You're not going to win so stop trying and just make love to me."

"As you wish."

She falls asleep not long after with sheets and blankets around them and before his own eyes give weigh he can't help but, think how lucky he is to be loved by such a woman.

"_My Snow."_

**_HI Guest Thanks I do watch Reign. :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Trust me?" David asked, with a hint of a smile, as Snow sat curiously and with her eyes obediently shut.

"I should think so since, I married and conceived a child with you." She quipped happily.

"Glad to hear it, now _open up._" He commanded voice as smooth as silk. She did so, and felt the intoxicating liquid being spooned into her mouth. It was bitter but, sweet and she wanted more of it, eventually swallowing and opening her eyes contentedly.

"Did you like it?" Discarding the spoon in the washing pail he returned to her embrace and asked despite, it being clearly evident on every feature of her face. "It was wonderful! David, what was that?"

The prince was completely surprised, "You've never had melted chocolate before?" She nodded negatively and explained: "Up until our first meeting, our kingdom had several years of harsh winters, what food we could get was basic and supplemented by fairies and your mother."

"So the betrothal…?"

"They have been great friends for years, it was always planned but, that is why I was brought to you when I was."

"But, then the weather changed-"He said fitting it together.

"We fell in love." She chuckled, lacing her arms around his neck "and then I couldn't leave even, if I tried."

Kissing her softly he exhales a moment after breaking looking at her with complete and utter devotion. "You won't ever go without again."

"Oh, it's so good to have you all home." Ruth exclaimed when they arrived back three days later.

"I take it you knew about my surprise visitors?" David smirked as Snow laughed and made loving motions to her tiny but, growing bump.

Ruth rolled her eyes. "As if, I would deny her anything? She's my daughter now not to mention my god-child."

"I never knew…"

"You were so little when they visited but, you did play with her. You said-"

"Mama I love incess Snow." He recalled as she nestled into him.

"You two were so precious. Funny how things turn out isn't it?"

When they were alone in the kitchen he held her close.

"How could I forget you?" He murmured into her hair.

"We were only three." She said sympathetically looking up at him with soft eyes.

"Snow? Did you remember me?"

She tried to look away but, he caught her lips, once, twice, three times before he got an answer.

"Yes, why do you think I called you Charming that first night?"

"_You're funny Charmi" _Flashes through his mind as he remembers her laughing and kissing him on the cheek. "Future husband, terrible memory." He quipped pretending to be her.

"You're so funny, Charming." She giggled kissing him fully on the lips as they started to sway.

"I still love Princess Snow."

"Hmm. I still love Prince Charming."

"Always." They say together.

Six Months Later

"Charming, you can't baby-proof the whole castle."

"I don't want her to get hurt."

"Darling, was trimming the roses to nothing really necessary?"

"They are sharp."

"And you sleeping in the nursery chair?"

"I want to be alert when you go into labour." He said warmly, pulling her close while they stood in the complete nursery,

"And I want my husband beside me at night." She argued "Preferably not with an injured back."

"It has been sore."

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Snow asked, inching her lips so that they were tantalisingly close to his.

"What do you think?"

"Mmm AH!" Snow said and then cried out suddenly.

"Snow?" David had his arms around her in an instant. "I- Ah- think that kiss is going to have to wait Charming."

"She's coming?" A mix of fear and unmistakable excitement was etched in his voice as he guided his wife to the bed and helped her onto it minutes later.

"Where are you going?" Snow panicked, clutching at his lips as he kissed her. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Mother." He called as he saw his mother standing shocked in the doorway. "Can you get Doc. Your granddaughter would like to make her entrance."

"Of course! Oh, stay strong Snow!" The Queen then ran as fast as her legs could carry her to fetch him.

"AHHHHHH" Snow exclaimed, face reddening and contorting as he got behind her to support her back. The contractions were increasing waves of pain hitting her every few minutes sweat beaded across her brow as he wiped it with a the sleeve of his shirt. "Charming." Snow breathed as she turned to him.

"What if I can't do this?"

"What if she hates me?"

"What if?-"

"Hey, she loves you. You're her mother." Cupping her face in his hand while supporting her with the other.

"You have to say that."

"Snow, I have never had more faith in anyone."

"I- love- you." She gasped.

Hours later two had become three as the princess cradled their babe as she suckled on her mother's breast contentedly.

"She's so beautiful." Ruth exclaimed with tears of joy streaming down her face as her son kissed Emma's little head as she gurgled and shook her fists through the woven blanket that Granny and Lady Red had sent.

"I'll write to your parents immediately I expect they'll give you a few days to settle her."

"Well done my darling girl." She breathed, Snow smiled before Ruth wished them goodnight and retired to her chambers.

"Look at her." Look how perfect you are." Snow beamed as Emma finished easing her into his arms while she pulled her gown down to cover herself, heart nearly bursting at the sight of her besotted husband who could barely tear his eyes away from the infant princess.

"Daddy loves you, Mama and Grandma Ruth more than anything."

He looked up at Snow with undying love in his eyes as they nestled together.

"Mmm. Mmm Mmm." Snow grinned as Charming gave her sudden lengthy kisses that increased in warmth and intensity

"What was that for?"

"For making me the happiest man in the entire world."

Snow responded with the lightest, most tender kiss she could muster.

"What was that for?"

"For doing exactly that for me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"When you said you wanted to do something together I did not think it would be this." He said breathlessly pushing his steed on to catch up with his wife who, a mere six weeks after was looking ravishing in her riding clothes and breeches.

"Oh?" She said faux naively and he can imagine the smirk on her face as they ride through the fields on a crisp day.

"And what did you think we'd be doing?" He can hear her ask musically, laughing as he tries; fails and tries again to reach her.

It's almost pitiful and he's going to tire the poor creature out if he's not careful however, there's one thing he knows that his wife doesn't.

She can't wait that long.

The horses are tied up and watered at the nearest stream while they get lost in its perishing waters.

"Mmm. Missed you Charming." She breathes; her skin is hot, flushed as he holds her and they kiss and kiss til they have to fight for air.

"Snow." Her name is a caress in itself, warming her as the water laps against her skin. They don't have long; as they both know she's the only one to feed Emma, a quality he adores in her.

"Darling," She murmurs lovingly, as he makes a path down her neck. It sears her skin and marks her soul. She is a mother, yes, she loves being a mother; cradling their child in her arms, hearing her giggle, her sleepy smile but, she needs to feel wanted again. He makes her feel wanted with every touch, every kiss and every word.

"I- love you." They say together.

When they come back to the castle with partially wet clothes and wet hair Ruth never even says a word.

"Ooh. Come here baby." Snow coos taking her carefully. "Thank you mother."

"It's no trouble at all son." She smiles as she watches the family walk into the nursery and is grateful for them.

"No trouble at all."

"Don't leave." She says as Emma gurgles and suckles against her breast. He should have known Snow would hear him try and creep away.

"I wanted to give you some privacy." He says honestly.

"We want you here. Don't we Em? Yes."

"Well, how can I refuse such a request?" He chuckles stroking his wife's hair and then Emma's tiny toes as they kick out contentedly.

"You can't." Snow gleams. "And I know how much you love my breasts."

"Dammit, Grumpy."

Snow can't help but, laugh his confessions while under the influence of ale were hilarious and turned her on immensely.

"I made him tell me."

"My Little Minx." David admires darkly as their baby finishes and she winds her before covering herself again.

"Would you have me any other way?"

"Absol- Mmm- lutely not."

**Short one to get myself back into the swing of things. x**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Happy Birthday Charming." Snow grinned, giving him an eager kiss while nursing baby Emma.

"Thank you." He said sweetly kissing Emma's little fore-head where little blonde wisps had already started to form.

"Would you like your gifts."

"Snow, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Says the prince who organised a moonlight orchestra to serenade us through the gardens on my birthday?"

"Alright, you win."

"Your first gift, is a new quill and ink from Emma."

"Okay," He chewed, wondering why their three month old would have had that chosen for her.

Snow smiled: "Your next gift, is getting to see what I'll be wearing underneath the ball-gown you said was your favourite."

"The emerald one- with the lace?" He gulped.

"Ummhmm."

She whispered in his ear as Emma finished _"And your final gift will be due in about seven months."_

"You're pregnant." He beamed, kissing her rapidly between a giggling Emma.

"I'm pregnant." She gasped.

"You're going to be a big sister Em."

"And-" Snow emphasised. "We are going to live happily ever after."

**And they did. x**


End file.
